


Ferb's Valentine

by shopgirl152



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, High School, Matchmakers, Musical Number, One Shot, Playing matchmaker, Romance, Serenade, Teenagers, Valentine Fic, asking someone out, head canon pairing, romantic serenade, script form, valentine story, valentines day fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost Valentine's Day at Danville High and Ferb wants to ask Gretchen to the Valentine's Day dance. And, with a little help from Phineas and Isabella, he manages to do it with flair. But will Gretchen say yes?</p><p>Inspired by Meant to Be from Teen Beach Movie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ferb's Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Meant to Be-Teen Beach Movie: [www.youtube.com/watch?v=VchS3y…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VchS3y-eE9w)

INT. HALLWAY OF DANVILLE HIGH SCHOOL – DAY

PHINEAS and FERB are hanging out by the school lockers. Ferb nervously looks down the hall, his eyes falling on GRETCHEN, who's seated on a bench talking with a group of friends

Phineas peeks around a locker. His gaze follows his brother's.

PHINEAS **  
** Okay Bro, you ready?

Ferb shakes his head

PHINEAS CONT'D  
Come on, you'll be fine. We've been practicing this all week. All you have to do is take that guitar of yours and put it to good use. Girls love being serenaded.

Ferb quirks a brow

PHINEAS CONT'D  
Trust me. I read it in a book.

FERB  
Easy for you to say

PHINEAS  
Hey, if you need anything, Izzy and I are right here with you.

He holds a walkie talkie up to his mouth.

PHINEAS CONT'D  
Ready Izzy?

A voice crackles over the walkie talkie.

ISABELLA  
Ready!

Phineas smirks at his brother and gives him a gentle push in Gretchen's direction.

PHINEAS  
Now go get her!

Ferb takes a deep breath and takes a step forward. He's wearing slightly faded blue jeans and a beige collared button up t-shirt. He strums a chord on his acoustic guitar and slowly walks down the hall.

FERB  
I BELIEVE WE ALL HAVE A SOULMATE  
 _T_ HE CHANCE FOR A PERFECT DUET  
I BELIEVE IN HOPELESS DEVOTION  
I JUST HAVEN'T FOUND HER YET

The crowd of students in the hall quiet and they move to opposite sides of the hallway, allowing Ferb a clear path to Gretchen.

FERB CONT'D  
BUT IN MY MIND I SEE  
THE CHICK WHO IS MADE FOR ME

He tosses his guitar to a random student as he continues to walk down the hall.

FERB CONT'D  
SHE'LL BE SOMEONE WHO IS LOVELY  
SOMEONE WONDERFUL AND TRUE

Gretchen sees him. She's wearing faded blue jeans and a plain dark green t-shirt. She stands up and walks toward him. Her hands are shoved in the front pockets of her jeans. Her gaze is initially trained on the floor, but she shyly looks up as she reaches him.

The two put their hands out in front of them. Their palms touch and they clasp hands. They stare at each other.

GRETCHEN  
THE KIND OF BOY WHO MAKES YOU SMILE  
EVEN WHEN YOU'RE FEELING BLUE

FERB AND GRETCHEN  
AND I KNOW I KNOW SHE'S/HE'S OUT THERE  
MOST DEFINITELY

FERB  
OH YEAH

GRETCHEN  
NOT A PHONY OR A FAKE

FERB AND GRETCHEN  
SWEETER THAN A CHOCOLATE SHAKE MY MEANT TO BE!

Ferb and Gretchen bring their hands down and turn. They walk down the hall holding hands.

FERB AND GRETCHEN  
WHEN IT'S MEANT TO BE YOU GO KINDA CRAZY  
MEANT TO BE YOU FORGET YOUR OWN NAME  
WHEN IT'S MEANT TO BE IT'S DESTINY CALLING  
AND NOTHING EVER WILL BE THE SAME OH YEAH

CUT TO:

INT. DOWN THE HALL BY THE LOCKERS

Isabella walks up to where Phineas is digging around inside his locker. She's wearing faded blue jeans, a long sleeve light pink sweater and wearing light pink lipstick.

ISABELLA  
YOU NEED A GIRL WHO'S INTO MUSIC

She closes the locker as Phineas emerges from it

ISABELLA CONT'D  
TO RIDE UP HIGH ON CUPID'S WINGS

Phineas looks at her and smirks. He's wearing dark blue jeans and an orange collared button up t-shirt.

PHINEAS  
FIND THAT BOY WITH PERFECT HAIR

He runs a hand through his hair, linking his arm through Isabella's. The two start to walk down the hall.

PHINEAS CONT'D  
HELLO HOLLYWOOD ENDING WITH STRINGS

The pair stop in the middle of the hallway. They hold hands and spin around.

PHINEAS AND ISABELLA  
OH I KNOW I KNOW SHE'S OUT THERE  
CAN'T YOU SEE?

PHINEAS  
OH YEAH

He twirls Isabella toward him and she stops, leaning against his chest. He wraps his arms around her from the back and the two sway together.

PHINEAS AND ISABELLA  
MAYBE YOU'VE ALREADY MET  
THE ONE YOU'LL NEVER FORGET YOUR MEANT TO BE

CUT TO:

INT. DANVILLE HIGH OBSERVATORY

Phineas and Isabella are lying on a blanket on the floor of the observatory. The lights are turned off and they're laying on the floor looking up at projected stars on the ceiling

PHINEAS AND ISABELLA CONT'D  
WHEN IT'S MEANT TO BE

Phineas points to the stars above

PHINEAS  
THE STARS SEEM TO GLISTEN

CUT TO:

EXT. THE STEPS OF DANVILLE HIGH – DAY

Phineas and Isabella stand on the steps, looking up at the clouds.

PHINEAS AND ISABELLA  
MEANT TO BE

ISABELLA  
ALL THE CLOUDS DEPART

PHINEAS AND ISABELLA  
WHEN IT'S MEANT TO BE  
THAT'S DESTINY CALLING  
AND IF YOU LISTEN YOU'LL FIND YOUR HEART

CUT TO:

INT. HALLWAY OF DANVILLE HIGH SCHOOL

Phineas and Ferb are telling the girls good-bye as they head to class. They look over their shoulders and wave. They disappear around a nearby corner.

Isabella and Gretchen turn to each other. They look at each other excitedly

ISABELLA AND GRETCHEN  
FOUR EYES MEET AND THE MEET IS SWEET  
COULD IT LEAD TO SOMETHING MORE?

CUT TO:

INT. DOWN THE HALL BY THE LOCKERS

Phineas and Ferb are leaning against the lockers. They stare down the hall at Gretchen and Isabella. Phineas cocks a thumb toward the girls.

PHINEAS AND FERB  
WHAT'S THE DEAL WHEN THE WAY YOU FEEL--

Gretchen and Isabella run up to them. Isabella takes Phineas by the hand and drags him forward

PHINEAS AND ISABELLA  
IS SOMETHING YOU NEVER FELT BEFORE?

Gretchen attempts to run up and grab Ferb's hand, but bumps into him instead. She looks up at him and blushes

GRETCHEN  
Oh

FERB  
Gee

Phineas goes to lead Isabella off, but she looks back at Gretchen and Ferb.

ISABELLA ****  
( _concerned_ )   
Ummm...

Phineas places a finger under Isabella's chin and directs her gaze toward him. She looks up at him.

PHINEAS  
Izzy?

He leans down in an attempt to kiss Isabella. She closes her eyes, ready to kiss back, when the pair is interrupted.

The school bell rings overhead and the classroom doors open. Students spill out of them and begin to dance around like in Teen Beach Movie. Some twirl around and hold signs.

 **Students**  
LA LA LA   
LA LA LA  
LA LA LA LA  
LA LA LA  
LA LA LA  
LA LA LA LA

Phineas and Isabella walk down the hall, their arms linked.

PHINEAS AND ISABELLA  
WHEN IT'S MEANT TO BE YOU GO KIND OF CRAZY

Ferb and Gretchen walk up next to Phineas and Isabella. Ferb links one arm with his brother's, while the other arm links with Gretchen's. The four walk down the hall together

FERB AND GRETCHEN  
MEANT TO BE YOU FORGET YOUR OWN NAME

PHINEAS, ISABELLA, FERB AND GRETCHEN  
WHEN IT'S MEANT TO BE THAT'S DESTINY CALLING  
AND NOTHING EVER WILL BE THE SAME

 **Students**   
_LA LA LA  
_ _LA LA LA  
_ _LA LA LA LA  
_ _LA LA LA  
_ _LA LA LA  
_ _LA LA LA LA_

As the students dance around them holding signs, Phineas, Isabella, Ferb and Gretchen walk outside the school.

EXT. DANVILLE HIGH SCHOOL

Outside, Ferb and Gretchen walk down the steps toward the main entrance to the school and Phineas and Isabella slip away.

The students continue to dance around and they slowly form a circle around Ferb and Gretchen, who have stopped in the middle of the quad. As the circle becomes more pronounced, the signs are turned around to the front. The signs have drawings of red, purple and pink hearts on them.

Gretchen looks at Ferb in curiosity and he clears his throat.

FERB   
My dear, would you do me the honor of…

He gets down on one knee and looks up at her, holding a hand out to her.

FERB CONT'D  
Being my date to the Valentine's Day dance?

Gretchen grins and kneels down next to him. She hugs him and plants a kiss on his cheek.

GRETCHEN  
It would be an honor.

CUT TO:

EXT. DANVILLE HIGH SCHOOL - OTHER SIDE OF THE QUAD

Phineas and Isabella are standing next to the school, away from the others, but watching the action.

PHINEAS  
( _grins_ )   
Looks like the plan worked. We should play matchmaker more often.

Isabella leans her head on his shoulder.

ISABELLA  
I know right?

PHINEAS  
Although…there is something I didn't get to finish.

ISABELLA  
(l _ooks up at him_ )   
What's that?

PHINEAS  
( _smirks_ )   
This!

He grabs Isabella around the waist and dramatically dips her, planting a kiss on her lips. She kisses him back before playfully hitting him.

ISABELLA  
Phineas!

He laughs as he brings her back up and wraps an arm around her waist. The pair walk back into the school.

CUT TO:

EXT. DANVILLE HIGH SCHOOL

The camera does a closeup of Ferb and Gretchen. They cup each other's face in their hands before leaning in for a kiss. The camera stays on them kissing.

FADE OUT

END


End file.
